WoW Token
A WoW Token is a special item that represents 30-days of game time or, as of February 2017, $15 USD / €13 EUR / £10 GBP of Battle.net Balance. It can be purchased for real-world currency (price $20 USD / $25 AUD / €20 EUR / £15 GBP / ¥75 / ₩22,000 / NT$500 )https://wowtoken.info from the in-game shop and then sold once on the Auction House for market rate (determined by Blizzard, but limited details about how it is set at this time) gold in a new Game Time search mode button added in Patch 6.1.2. It becomes soulbound to the purchaser. Unlike other items on the AH, there will only be a buyout price, no bidding. They can't be deleted by accident. Presumably using one will delete it. The WoW Token was announced to become available on April 7, 2015 in the Americas region and appeared to have an initial default Auction House price of around , but the price dropped below 25K within a week on many realms. The ability to use a WoW Token for Battle.net Balance spiked the AH price up dramatically. } |arg= } |mode= } |icon=wow_token02 |stack= |quality=wowtoken |name=WoW Token |bind=BoP |ilvl=1 |flavor=Can be sold for gold on the auction house. The auction buyer can redeem it for 30 days of game time.}} } |arg= } |mode= } |icon=wow_token01 |stack= |quality=wowtoken |name=WoW Token |bind=BoP |ilvl=1 |flavor=Use: Adds 30 days of game time to your World of Warcraft account.}} Region rollout Access to WoW Tokens will be rolled out beginning in the Americas region (including realms serving North America, Oceania, and Latin America). Each region (Americas, Europe, Korea, Taiwan, and China) will have its own exchange rate. Exchange rates :Because the Token exchange has to start somewhere, we will be setting the initial gold value of the WoW Token ourselves. The starting gold value in each region will be based on several factors, including regional in-game economies, but ultimately our goal is to select a fair and reasonable starting price. After that, the Token’s gold value will be determined dynamically based primarily on player supply and demand. Simply put, if more WoW Tokens are being listed than are being purchased, the price will automatically drift downward over time. If people are purchasing Tokens from the Auction House faster than they’re being put up for sale, then prices will go up accordingly. As a reminder, to help make sure players can trade WoW Tokens confidently, once a Token sells, the seller will receive the amount of gold they were quoted at the time they listed their Token. Price trends Although WoW Token AH prices were initially around , they steadily increased until a spike in early Feb 2017 and now hover over on US realms and over twice as much on EU realms.https://wowtoken.info The price spike appearred to be directly correlated to the ability to convert a WoW Token to Battle.net Balance. Inactive account The WoW Token can be used immediately to re-activate a dormant inactive account. The cost is presumably the current average, calculated Auction House price on the realm of the current re-activating character and taken from their bank. New UI in Auction House window Game Time search button not selected on left side of Auction House window: Game Time search button selected on left side of Auction House window: Notes * An account cannot have more than 10 WoW Tokens at any one time. Media Images File:Patch-6_1-About_WoW_Tokens_info_window_fromAH.jpg File:WoW_Token_inactive_gold_activate.jpg Video File:WoW Token Overview Patch changes * References See also * Battle.net Balance * Battle.net Gift Card ** Battle.net Balance Card * Free to play * Game time * Money * World of Warcraft 60 Day Pre-Paid Time Card External links ;Sell on AH version ;Add game time version ;Battle.net Shop description ;Overview ;Official ;Info ;News Category:Currency Category:Money Category:World of Warcraft special items